HetaliaTruth or Dare!
by Fan-Fic-Addict129
Summary: Hello! Welcome to a game I'd like to call Truth or Dare.Now, I know that this is a common subject but I hope to make my own stand out better than the rest! So sit back, enjoy, and don't forget to leave your comments!


**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of its characters.**

**Hello my fellow writers and readers of fanfiction! I apologize for not continuing yet of my story '**_**Who Am I?'**_** as of late but I'm sure that I will be forgiven eventually. This is my first written Truth or Dare fanfic, I have read a lot of them lately so I decided to do it on my own. :3 So relax, sit back, and enjoy! Leave a comment on what you would like the characters to do and I'll do my best to make them all comply! *brings out the stolen whip from Germany* Yes…I **_**will**_** make them comply. Yaoi/Yuri is allowed in this one so have at it! (Like people read for the yuri, **_**please.**_** {sarcasm}) Oh yes! And If the females on the 'show' don't satisfy you, you can always use the FEM! Power. It makes any character into a chick. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fan-Fic-Addict129:<strong> Okay! Starting today I will be the hostess of this show I would like to call, Hetalia -Truth or Dare! *bows dramatically* I would like to welcome our contestants that have agreed (some of them reluctantly) to be here today! France…

**France:** Bonjour, mon cher. It is nice to be here. You're looking quite beautiful today.

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** *blush* Y-yes thank you! Alright. England…

**England:** Why the bloody hell am I here? I thought we were supposed to be getting scones. You lied to me you wanker!

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** I never did such thing, How could you accuse me of lying? I am quite shocked. {sarcasm} America…

**America:** Hey dude! Nice to meetcha! How's it goin'? Say, do you have any hamburgers? I'm starving!

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** *sweatdrop* You remind me of a friend of mine. And I think there might be some in the ba—

**America:** *runs offstage* AWESOME!

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** O—kay then. Anyways… Russia?

**Russia:** Da? Oh, of course. I am here on this tacky Amerikan show. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** *starts to tear up*It's not tacky…that's a mean thing to say! *Wipes away the tears* UH-huh. Well…. China?

**China:** Ni-hao Addict-san. I am glad to be here -aru. I offer you Chinese tasty treat in gratitude. *holds out a bowl*

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** Thank you Yao. That is very nice of you. *takes the bowl* Oh! Almost forgot! Canada…

**Canada:** Oh. H-hello. I'm Canada. I'm glad that someone finally remembered me.

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** Aw… you're so cute Mattie. *hugs*

**Canada:** Th-thank you. Now I need Kumahero to remember my name.

**Kumajiro:** Who're you?

**Canada:** *sigh* I'm Canada.

**America:** *pops back in his seat* hmmm? I thoft I herrr meh HERROH nem beihn card. (Translation- I thought I heard my HERO name bein' called.)

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** *huff* anyways… back to the show. Germany?

**Germany:** Ja. I am here. Mein dummkopf of a bruder dragged me here. *crosses arms*

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** Well I'm sure glad he did. Speaking of… Prussia.

**Prussia:** Kesesesesesese… This show just became a million times better because THE AWESOME ME IS HERE! *jumps out of his seat and fist pumps the air*

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** Uh-huh…*giggles* okay then! Next contestant! Umm… Italy!

**Italy:** Ve~~~ Ciao Bella! I came to make the pasta okay! And be next to Germany because the other players kind of scare me and Germany is a big strong guy! He can do anything! *clings to said country*

**Fan-Fic-Addict129**: Thank you Italy but we already have pasta in the back so if you want to eat some it's okay. *turns to camera* For those who don't know 'bella' is Italian for 'pretty' or 'beautiful'. My name is not Bella. Next….is….Japan!

**Japan:** Konichiwa Adikuto-san. (Addict-san. {I GOOGLED IT}) It is a presure to be in your company. I'rr be gratefur to you for inviting me. *Bow*

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** Thank you Kiku. I have always been a fan of your manga's. It is a pleasure to have you… Let's see… Hungary?

**Hungary:** Hello. It is nice to be here. Where is Austria? I haven't taken his picture yet today. *holds up camera*

**Austria:** Ja. I am right here. It's not like I am going anywhere since you said we had to go or else you'd hit my beautiful piano with your frying pan.

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** OKAY! That takes care of Austria's introduction…Hmmm…*looks at Russia* Russia? Can I ask you something?

**Russia:** Da. What is it podsolnechnik? {sunflower. Google'd it.}

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** *sinister smile* Have you told your sisters where you are?

**Russia:** Nyet. I have not. I don't want Belarus to know I'm here.

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** Well she knows now. Belarus! And Ukraine!

**Belarus:** *latches onto Russia* Marry me brother! We can get away from this place and go raise our own family! …..

**Russia:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO…..! *Tries to get away*

**Ukraine:** I'm so sorry brother! *on verge of tears* I couldn't keep her away when she saw you go out of the house so she said we should follow you and I'm so sorry Vanya! (boingboingboingboingboing) {You don't need to have three guesses to know what that sound is}

**Fan-Fic-Addict129:** Alright then! That's all the time we have today, so good luck contestants! And may the odds be ever in your favor! {I do not own that line}

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then! If I missed anyone that you would like on the show please tell me and I'll add them on later! So…Who saw The Hunger Games?. Okay then. Don't forget to leave a comment. Bye!<strong>


End file.
